Gwevin & Bera Oneshots
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: A collection of oneshots staring Gwen, Kevin, Ben and my OC Vera. Gwevin, Bera, brotherly Bevin and sibling like Bwen.
1. Right Where You Want Me

**Maiden- This is a collection of oneshots staring KevinxGwen and BenxVera. Vera being my OC, featured in 'Holding Out For A Hero'. Each oneshot is set to a particular song. This chapter's song is 'Right Where You Want Me' by Jesse McCartney. And F.Y.I, all of these oneshots are set either during Alien Force of after Ultimate Alien. Please review if you have a song request for either couple. I don't own Ben 10 or any other media featured. Enjoy ;)**

Ben 10; Alien Force

Gwevin and Bera Oneshots

Chapter 1- Right Where You Want Me

"Just do it, Tennyson." Ben coached to himself. "You've faced intergalactic aliens, actually _been_ half of them, saved the universe time and time again, and sent Vilgax to the Null Void. So you can soo do this!" His little pep talk didn't do much more than raise his nerve. Sure he could battle galactic evil any day, but the girl inside this house was much scarier and much more important to the boy.

So the still jittering brunette raised his hand and knocked on the door in front of him. Swallowing what was left of his fidgeting anxiety, Ben patiently waited until Nova Lakota appeared in the doorway.

"Ben." she smiled warmly, opening the door wide enough for the teen hero to enter her home. "What do I owe the honor? Thier isn't any more alien mishapps are thier"

"Oh no, nothing like that, Mrs. Lakota. I was just wondering if Vera's home?" he asked sheepishly. The natvie american woman smiled knowingly and nodded.

"Yes, she's up in her room studying." Ben thanked the kind mother and assended the stairs. He walked along a dark hallway, following the constant stream of loud music until he reached a door marked with multiple metal and rock band posters, skull stickers and a few bird feathers. Ben knew knocking would do him no good since the music was still loud. So with a cunning grin, he slapped his hand down on the Ultimatrix.

Inside the room, a native american girl around Ben's age and height laied across the bed. She wore short green athletic shorts with a '10' stamped on the left leg and a black tanktop. Her loose, shoulder lenghth, obsidian hair fell in whisps around her face and her golden eyes scanned across a literature book. Tanned feet drummed along with the base of her stereo. This was one of Vera's favorite song. Breaking Benjamin's 'Without You', but just as the track was getting to it's climax, the sounds stopped; alerting the young girl.

"What the...?" she muttered to herself, climbing off the bed to investigate. Her stereo was a six disk interchangeable player with four surround sound speakers placed carefully around the room. She opened the disk changer and found everything to be fine. But when she pressed play, the disk changed by itself. Can't Be Tamed pumped through the speakers instead of her intended Breaking Benjamin tune. Vera overlooked her system as the song played on to check for any faulty wires, but found none. Can't Be Tamed didn't get the chance to finish before 'Hanging By A Moment' began to play. This seemed to tip the girl off, grinning as she unplugged the system.

"Okay, Tennyson. Where are you?" she called, somehow knowing this was Ben's doing. Hanging By A Moment is the song the emerald eyed hero always said reminded him of Vera. Gray Matter came out from behind the stereo, laughing.

"The Lifehouse song did it, huh?" he asked in his high and squeaky tennor voice. Vera giggled slightly and leaned down to press the Ultimatrix insignia on the Galvin's chest. With a green, black and white bubbling flash, the small creature transformed back into Ben Tennyson.  
"So what are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy come visit his girlfriend without having a motive?" he asked smugly.

"First, i'm not yer girlfriend." Vera corrected rather sharply, although the glint in her eyes told otherwise.

"Might as well be. I mean come on! You're wearing shorts with my insignia! And they're quite sexy if I do say so myself."

"Coincidence! Always so concurred, Tennyson! Not everything is about you!" Vera sputtered with a blush. "Besides, you _always_ have a motive for the things you do."

"Hmm...so I do." Ben replyed, laying down on Vera's bed, his hands crossing behind his head. "And I would imagine you'd like to know what it is?" his mouth twisting up into a cheshire grin. The Thunderbird folded her arms across her chest and raised an elegant eyebrow in curiosity. "Well, if you must know, my school is having a semi-formal dance this weekend."

"And how does that concern me?"

"You didn't let me finish...I want you to be my date."

The silence that followed was both nerve racking and unbearable for the boy. He sat up to stare at Vera and saw the girl chewing thoughtfully at her lower lip. She didn't look mad- which was a good thing -and she hadn't phased into hero mode yet, so his internal organs were safe...for now.

"I mean, only if you want to," Ben sputtered, trying to fill the silence with nervous babble." I mean, it could just be as friends? Or maybe we could show up separately? Separate cars, separate people just at the same place; which isn't technically-"

"I'll be needing a blue rose corsage," Vera said blanly, cutting off the boy. The teen hero felt his face heat up and twist into a hopeful smile." Because that will match my dress. And I expect you to have a blue tie, so we match too. And you'll be driving us to the dance, as well as dinner before."

"I think I can deal with that."

Ben knew he could more then deal with that, so long as Vera was by his side.

!

!

!

"You mean 'ol Benji finally grew the balls to ask you out?" Kevin laughed, almost doubling over in laughter. The girls sat on the top of a table in the Mr. Smoothie parking lot, waiting for Ben to come back with thier drink orders.

"He asked me to go with him to his school's dance." Vera deadpanned, her gold eyes glaring hard at the Osmosian. "And before you laugh up your diaphram, no, i'm not his girlfriend."

"You might as well be." Kevin chuckled. "I mean he's head over Ultimatrix for you."

"He dosen't like me like that." Vera muttered, looking away with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"He really does, Vera." Gwen smiled, sliding closer to her raven haired friend. "I mean can't you tell?"

"...I have noticed he's grown rather...fond of me."

Kevin scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Ugh, just watch this..." he waited till Ben was within earshot. "Ey Tennyson! Do you like Vera?"

"Of course I do, Kev." he replied without missing a beat. His left eye didn't twitch like it usually does whenever he told a lie, and the stunning smile he wore told the trio he was completely honest. Veridian's blush deepend instantly when Kevin shot her a smug look.

"Well, look who it is!" snickered a voice from behind Ben. The brunette turned to grimace upon seeing his old school bullies. Cash and JT. "Looks like Benny-boy has a girlfriend!" JT laughed.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Vera spat, her voice a little colder than intended.

"Oh, sorry. Shoulda known Ben couldn't get a gal as hot as you." Cash snickered. "So how bout the two of us show you a good time?"

"How about you go get eaten by something?"

Kevin, Gwen and Ben chuckled at the remark, seeing the disgusted face on thier thunderbird friend.

"Like Tennyson here?" Cash rebuttled.

"Perhaps...I mean he could easily change into Humungasaur or Way Big."

"Aww come on, babe." the taller boy cooed. "Don't be such a gank. You should count yourself lucky that we've taken such an interest." Vera growled low in her throat and quickly transformed. Obsidian locks changed to feathers, delicate hands and feet elongated into talons, large silvery black wings sprouted from her shoulder blades and her normal street outfit morphed into a high necked, sleeveless, navy unitard. But what caused Cash and JT to step back was the sinister glow in her amber eyes.

"_You two_ would be lucky if I didn't shove a lightning bolt up your asses." she spat, her taloned hands glowing with an electrical discharge. This seemed to do the trick, fore the two boys took off screaming.

"Nice one." Gwen complemented as Vera's human form took over again and sat back down.

"It's nothing." she replied, flipping her obsidian locks behind her shoulder. "Guys like that disgust me."

"But yet you can tolerate Benji? Your taste in men is all over the place." Kevin stated, earning a punch from both Tennyson cousins.

!

!

!

"Ya know I stashed a few 'contraceptives' in the glove box just in case." Kevin snickered over video chat. Ben's face turned three shades of red as he listened to his best friend's snide remarks. His emerald eyes kept his focus on the road in front of him. The green Charger flying across the asphalt of Bellwood's roads.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Kev." Ben responded, his voice steady dispite his glowing face. "I just want to take her out for a romantic and normal date without any interuptions."

"I hear ya bud." Kevin chuckled over the line. "I haven't had the chance to take Gwen anywhere lately. Not with every alien and thier mom crashin' the town."

"So where is my cousin, anyway?"

!

!

!

"You look perfect, Vera." Gwen smiled, looking over her handiwork that was Vera's makeup and hair.

"You really think this is alright?" the thunderbird asked, looking critically over herself in the mirror. Her golden eyes were shadowed with a smoky powder and lips painted bright red. Obsidian locks were contained on one side of her face in a loose braid. Her 'dress' consisted of a mid-drif bearing black long sleeved top with mesh and lace sleeves. The neck was rather low to accentuate the goth lace choker on her tanned throat. Her hips adorned a short black mini skirt with a black lace wrap skirt. Tied at her right hip, showing quite a bit of her long athletic legs. Five inch black stelleto boots adorned her feet and several fake black lace and rinestone floral tattoos decorated her chest and stomach.

"Of course!" Gwen beamed. "Ben's jaw is as good as dropped."

"You make it sound like he's my boyfriend or something." Vera drawled, leaning against her dresser to stare at her anodite best friend.

"Might as well be." Gwen responded, her voice meaningful. "I've never seen him get soo inthralled with a girl before." Vera was about to speak again, but was interupted by the sound of Ben's Charger pulling into her driveway. Gwen smirked knowingly and ushered Vera to the top of the stairs. The thunderbird could hear her mother letting the Tennyson boy inside, complementing him on how handsome he looked. Vera rolled her amber eyes, finding it funny how her mom seemed to always fuss over the boy.

"Veridian!" Nova called. This was her que, and for an odd reason, she felt extremely nervous. So with a shuttering breath, Vera made herself known. For the first time in Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's life, he felt as if he completely forgot how to breathe, let alone think, as he watched the raven haired girl desend the stairs. His emerald eyes drank in her feminine goth silouette and felt a familiar heat rise to his cheeks. When she was within touching distance, he took the blue rose corsage from it's box and slipped it on her wrist, letting the band sit against the mesh and lace sleeve of her top.

"You're beautiful." he whispered to her, making her blush resurface. "One thing, though..." he then reached forward and snatched the band containing her hair. Letting the locks unravel and fann out across her neck. "That's much better." he smiled, running a hand through her now wavy hair.

!

!

!

"Not too bad for our first dinner date." Ben smirked as he opened his car's door for his date, once they'd gotten to the school.

"DNAliens disguised as waiters, a good date does not make." Veridian deadpanned, taking Ben's hand.

"Aww, c'mon! Give me a little credit. I defeated them before anyone got hurt or distroyed!"

"That's because you froze the entire resturant when you morphed into Big Chill."

"They'll thaw eventually." Vera rolled her eyes as he led her inside. Strobe lights of every colour and music that was too upbeat and loud for her taste painted the gym. Almost instantly, Ben was swept away from the thunderbird's side by a mob of fangirls.

"Typical." she sighed, moving to find an empty table. A few minutes had passed before anyone noticed the girl. A young man with broad shoulders, blonde hair, blue eyes and a bright smile approached her. Vera's own golden orbs glinted with familarity when she recognized the young boy, her lips curling up into a smile.

"Cooper."

"Good to see ya, Vera." the blonde man beamed. "Did Ben ask you here?"

"Yeah, ol Ben 10 dissapeared a half hour ago with a swarm of sluts."

"Ouch." he offered, his voice appologetic. "I'm sorry, V...Mind if I ask you to dance? Since, ya know, Ben's elsewhere?"

"Sure." Vera took Cooper's hand as they walked to the dance floor. A slower song, one that the thunderbird could actually tollerate, began to play as she and Cooper began to move in a leisurely pace. His battle worn hands rested on her waist, fingertips barely brushing the exposed skin of her torso. She felt soo frail and delicate in Cooper's arms, and this was a feeling Veridian didn't like. With Ben, it was like she was his equal. Ben wasn't the most 'macho' of all guys, but his physical abilities were still quite impressive. Conflict and confusion underlined Vera's golden eyes. Sure, she liked Cooper, but she felt wrong being in his arms and not Ben's.

"Forgive me if i'm too forward, but you look gorgeous tonight." he blushed, looking away from the golden eyed girl.

"Thank you. And you're quite the looker yourself." the blonde man's cheeks flared pink at her sincere words.

Vera laughed softly, seeing the blush on Cooper's cheeks. She knew that most men were attracted to her because of her exotic beauty. Not many girls had her black/blue hair, amber eyes and caramel skin. But her feisty, tempermental and somewhat icy personality scared off many suitors. Ben Tennyson was the only boy Vera had ever met that didn't see these things as a turn off. When the dance was over, Cooper led her back to the table, offering to stay with her to keep the girl company. From across the room, two green eyes glared daggers at Cooper. Ben watched his date and fellow Plumber with a malevolent stare, as a blonde haired girl cuddled into his chest. Five more surrounded him from all sides, refusing to let him get away.

"Girls, I hope you know I _am_ here with someone.." he tried, wanting to get away from the flock of harpies.

"We know." came a sickengly sweet voice. "But i'm sure she won't mind if we steal you away for a while."

"I'm not so sure about that." he sighed, looking over to Vera and Cooper again. This time, Vera's gaze caught his. And as if she'd read his mind, she rose from her seat, said something to Cooper, and saundered over to the boy.

"Excuse me, ladies." she spoke smoothly in the sweetest voice she could muster, "But i'm afraid you have my date in your filthy claws."

"And who do you think you are?" spat the girl in Ben's grasp. The smirk Vera wore, Ben knew all too well, and this wasn't going to end good.

"Someone who dosen't like to share." with a black flash, her figure transformed into her thunderbird form. Black/silver wings spread defensively and her taloned hands posed for battle. The girls' ran away screaming bloody murder, leaving a chuckling Vera and a stunned Ben. She returned to her human form and grasped the Ultimatrix user's hand. The festivities were slowing down, signaling the end of the dance, but the DJ was playing one last song. Vera led her date to the dancefloor, placing her hands on his shoulders and his hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, Vera." Ben muttered in her ear. "Those idiots dragged me away and wouldn't let me go until I'd danced with them all."

"It's fine, Ben. Let's just enjoy what's left of this." Vera spoke coldly. Ben was too scared to reply, figuring it was better to enjoy what he could of her before she killed him.

"Come with me." she spoke once the song was over, her voice not changing pitch or tone. Preparing himself for the worst, the Ultimatrix wearer followed. Once outside, Vera turned around to face Ben, but was met with a silver box. "What's this?"

"What I should've given to you earlier."

Her nimble hands opened the lid to reveal a monogramed necklace. Veridian was spelled out in shiny amber, held by a gold chain.

"This is...how did you...where did you!" Vera sputtered, in complete awe of what she saw.

"Kevin owed me a favor and I asked him to get me enough Ambergris to make this for you. He said it was almost impossible consitering this stuff is ultra rare."

"It's beautiful."

Ben took the necklace from the box and asked Vera to turn around and lift her hair up so he could fasten it around her neck. It fell perfectly in the middle of her throat, complementing her naturally caramel tinted flesh.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with hopeful emerald eyes. Vera's own gold orbs flashed playfully and smirked, walking towards the car. Her hand had just reached the handle, when a stronger one stopped her from opening the door.

"What is with you?" he asked, his voice steady but laced with dissapointment. "Why is it that every time I think we're beginning to have a 'romantic' relationship, you just smirk and walk away?" Ben's voice was starting to break. "If you don't like me, just tell me to my face. So we dont have to keep playing this game."

"And just when I thought you could read me, you prove otherwise." Vera laughed. "It should be obvious."

"That you don't like me..." Ben's responce came as more a statement than a question.

"No, you dweeb." Ben lifted his head to stare questioningly at the Sioux girl but was met with a soft kiss. Her ruby red stained lips pressed firmly to his for a few moments before she pulled back to grin at Ben's confused expression. "I do like you, Ben. I thought being the best friend to an ex-con would've given you the insight to read into hidden emotion."


	2. Just A Dream

**Maiden- I left out in the last chapter that Vera's dress was the same one that Britney Spears wore in her video 'Stronger'. This chapter is based on Carrie Underwood's song 'Just A Dream' but with a slight twist ;) Read and enjoy kiddies!**

Gwevin & Bera Oneshots

Chapter 2- Just A Dream

"Stop fussing and hold still!" Gwen snapped. Her hands twisting and turning diamond pins into her best friend's hair. Vera groaned in frustration as her obsidian locks were pulled and jerked in random directions.

"You better know what you're doing, Gwen." she growled as her lenghened hair was almost pulled from her scalp for the umteenth time.

"Relax, Vera. Almost done..." with one last clip and her veil positioned, the human/thunderbird hybrid was finished. She stood and the simple A-lined white dress that flowed around her legs like water. The strapless neckline glittered with diamonds, complemented by the ambergris monogramed necklace that settled just below her collar bone. "You're gorgeous." Gwen complemented, stepping back to inspect her handiwork. The redheaded Anodite adorned a spaghetti strapped pastel green cocktail dress that showed off her athletic legs. Her hair had been twisted into an intricate braid that laid delicately over her left shoulder. "Wonder how the boys are making out?"

"Probably trying to rip eachother apart." Vera laughed. "Ben and Kevin can't stay in the same room by themselves for long periods of time without something hittin' the fan."

!

!

!  
"Tennyson!" Kevin's baritoned voice rumbled through the church's hallways. "Get your ass back here!" the Osmosian, dressed in a full military uniform, chased his Ultimatrix wearing best friend down several hallways before catching him by the collar. "What's your deal!"

"I can't do this!" Ben all but yelled, trying to wriggle out of Kevin's grasp.

"And why the hell not!"

"Cause I don't deserve her!" Ben cried, his voice on the verge of breaking.

"That's a load of crap." Kevin deadpanned, absorbing the wood panneling, furthering the strenght in his grip. "If she didn't want you, then why would she be here today, in the bridal chambers with Gwen getting dressed?"

Ben's emerald eyes avoided Kevin's obsidian. "Yeah. I thought so. So quit getting cold feet every five seconds and get your ass into your suit!" Kevin ushered Ben back into the dressing room and practically shoved him into his suit. Over the years, the Plumbers became an elite part of Earth's military, complete with military powers. Ben and Kevin quickly took charge of the organization, becoming Comanding Officers. But with thier climbing ranks, more and more sinister aliens began to target the two most powerful men on earth and thier teams. Each licenced plumber was required to have at least a level 5 weapon on thier person at all times. The girls opting for the small hand held blasters that can be carried in thier pockets. Even Vera and Gwen had small ones tucked away in their garders for today's events.

The ceremony was due to start in just a few minutes and Kevin, along with Ken, Grandpa Max, Frank and Carl took thier place at the alter. The peace and tranquility was soon distroyed when the roof over thier heads was suddenly torn off and Vilgax dropped in.

"You and I have a score to settle, Ben 10." he rasped, eyes locking with that of the Earth's hero. Every plumber in the church rose, weapons aimed and loaded, but no one got the chance to fire. As quickly as it happened, it was over. Vilgax had produced a dagger and sliced clean through half of Ben's torso. Cutting his left arm off, which held the Ultimatrix, in the process. "No matter how many worlds you save or how many aliens you can turn into, you're still only a human." Kevin let out a pained cry as he saw his best friend, dead, in a puddle of his own blood. Max, aided by his sons, persued Vilgax, but the alien proved to be much quicker than anticipated. Already having taken off at lightspeed.

Gwen and Vera, who seemed to know nothing of the recent attack, appeared in the doorway. The Thunderbird's golden eyes widdening in shock, surprise, anguish and horror. Her boyfriend of 3 years, fiance, the love of her life, her better half, and ment to be husband, was dead in Kevin's arms. The chrysanthemums and white lillys she carried fell from her hands.

!

!

!

A native american woman, two weeks into her eighteenth year, stood before a mahogany casket. Her dress was not the intended white, but a sooty black. The veil over her eyes hid the tears that glistened behind her amber orbs.

"Let us bow our heads and pray." the minister spoke softly to the congrigation. "Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt."

The military trumpets signaled the final part of the funeral, playing the saddest song Veridian had ever heard. Kevin was the one to approach her, handing the Thunderbird woman the Ultimatrix. She held it tightly to her chest, clinging to the last part of Ben she had. The sounds of rifles shot through the air, but to Veridian, it was as if they'd shot right through her heart.

"Baby, why'd you leave me?" she whispered as she cried onto the casket. "Why'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, but now i'll never know. I can't even breathe! It's like i'm lookin from a distance, standing in the background. Every body's saying 'he's not commin' home now.' This can't be happening to me..."

!

!

!

Exactly one year to the day later, a now nineteen year old Vera stood over a white bassenette. Inside were two very small, 2 month old babies, a boy and a girl. The boy held his father's bright emerald eyes and dark brunette hair while his twin sister had her mother's rich golden eyes and obsidian hair. A few weeks after her fiance's funeral, Vera discovered she was pregnant. She and Ben had talked about kids once or twice in thier short relationship and they'd come up with names. Both for a boy and girl. Kenneth Ethan Tennyson and Amber Gwendolyn Tennyson.

Vera had legally changed her name soon after her fiance's murder and still wore the tandenite engagement ring. Verdian Amber Lakota- Tennyson did well as a single mom, but still needed the help of her fellow plumbers. And today, she was a woman on a mission. Gwen and Kevin had agreed to watch Kenny and Amber while she 'went out' for a bit. The Levin family, unaware of Vera's true intentions, arrived at her house right on time. Gwen, preoccupied with her neice and nephew, didn't notice the dead look in Vera's eyes. Kevin, however, did. He knew that look and just what she was planning on doing. He gave her a knowing look but didn't make an effort to stop her. The Osmosian knew his sister figure needed to do this. For closure, if anything else. He decided against telling Gwen until it was over, dispite knowing he'd get his ass kicked by her afterwards.

!

!

!

It was an easy effort to get past the security gaurds at the Plumber's secret military base. Being the 'almost wife' of Earth's greatest hero was consitered the highest power, so she had no problem geting through. She swipped her badge on the scanner that controlled the door to the Null Void chamber. The rough winds and screetches of various creatures almost deafened the young woman, but she stood strong, summoning her Thunderbird form and taking off inside. The difficulty in dodging the random things that jumped out at her was more work than Vera anticipated, but nevertheless, she got through. Landing on a rock in the middle of nowhere.

"Vilgax!" her malevolent screams reaching every corner of the Null Void. "I know you're here! Now show yourself, coward!" her voiced echoed a moment before loud footsteps sounded from behind her.

"My my, the 'almost mate' of the infamous Ben 10." the octopus faced alien sneered. Vera turned on her heel, golden eyes glowing dangerously.

"You killed my husband. Now i'm going to kill you."

"Ha! That is against Plumber code. Your precious 'husband' made that law years ago."

"Who said I was going to abide by that rule? Ben isn't here to stop me, and neither is Gwen, Kevin or Max. So you're mine!" she thundered, her taloned hands sparking with electricity. Vilgax dodged it swiftly.

"If you're only going to try physical attacks, then I would just give up now."

"I'm not." the Tennyson woman deadpanned. "Look at what I have in my hand." the bigger alien looked closely at the device clasped in her right talon.

"But that's a Null Void energy core!" he sputtered, eyes widdening in surprise. "If you detonate that, it's as powerful as a hand grenade!"

"Exactly. I know from experience that it takes out about half a mile, and since we're both in the Null Void already, it will kill you. Not just send you here. So you can't run from me."

"But you'll be blown to bits as well!"

"Be that as it may. At least I will have succeeded in my revenge."

"But you're offspring!"

"Will know I died avenging thier father's honor. Thier aunt and uncle will make sure they know of me." Without another word or thought, her claw descended on the trigger.

!

!

!

"Vera!" shouted a rough and worried voice. Golden eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the bright light overhead.

"Ben?" she called weakly.

"Yes, baby. It's me. Are you okay?" Amber irises took in the sight of her husband and two ten year old children in disbelief.

"It was all a dream?"

"What was a dream, mom?" Kenny asked, worried for his mother's health.

"I dreamed Vilgax murdered you, Ben." she muttered, shocking the Ultimatrix hero. "And I died killing him to avenge your death."

"That's ridiculous, mommy." Amber scoffed, rolling her eyes for which she was named. "Vilgax is in the Null Void, remember? He crashed yours and dad's wedding and Uncle Kevin used a Null Void projector to imprison him." The memories that her daughter just portrayed came flooding back to Veridian. Everything she thought was real _had_ been just a dream.

**Maiden- Just a few clarifications, the Ultimatrix was recovered from Vilgax soon after Ben's murder and was being saved for Kenny to inherit when he turned ten. To follow in his dad's footsteps. Vilgax was thrown into the Null Void by Max and Kevin a few weeks after the murder. And Vera's 'dream' was caused by an alien fight that left her unconcious. **


	3. Sparks Fly

**Maiden- This chapter's song is 'Spark's Fly' by Taylor Swift. Read and review kiddies! Again, if you have any requests to either couple, please review and tell me. **

Gwevin & Bera Oneshots

Chapter 4- Sparks Fly

The air within Kevin's Charger was thick with discomfort and anxiety...well at least on Kevin's part. He sat in the drivers seat, stiff as a board, with both hands wrapped tightly around the wheel. His dark obsidian eyes flickered over to his redheaded passenger. The look on Gwen's face was anything but reasuuring to the Levin boy. He could tell she was pissed. Beyond mad and beyond angry. When the green and black sports car pulled up to Gwen's house, Kevin decided to swallow his pride and try to remedy the situation.

"Look Gwen, I'm so-"

"Save it, Kevin." Gwen snapped, cutting him off. "I'm done."

"But-"

"I don't care, Kevin!" she all but yelled, her emerald eyes threatening to turn magenta. "I trusted you and you let me down. I'm through." with a flick of her wrist, her seatbelt was undone and the car door wide open. The slam that followed, echoed in the Osmosian's mind. He couldn't help but think that would be the last time the Tennyson girl would ever set foot in his car...or be with him. The last part brought Kevin's reeling mind to a screeching halt. Just the mere thought of Gwen not wanting him, nearly drove him mad. He needed the redheaded Anodite like the world needed Ben 10. Shaking the unwanted thoughts, the Osmosian breathed deeply and pressed on the gas.

!

!

!

"I can't believe that stupid, inconsiterate, jerk!" Gwen thundered, causing her thunderbird best friend to nearly jump. "After he promised me he'd never get mixed up in that crap again, I find out he never even stopped!"

"What was it that Kevin did again?" Vera deadpanned, stopping Gwen's rant. The Anodite then realized she hadn't explained what she was soo upset about.

"He's been right in the middle of illegal trading deals between earth and other planets! He's been selling drugs, weapons, animals and technology!"

"And this comes as a shock, how?" Vera's golden eyes never wavered or faltered with thier intense hold on the Tennyson girl. "I mean this _is_ Kevin Levin we're talking about."

Gwen sighed, knowing Vera had a point, and came to sit on the bed next to her. Emerald eyes stared at the floor as she spoke.

"He promised me...he promised me that he'd stop...that I ment more to him than those filthy scalpers...but he proved me wrong."

"He proved you wrong on what?" Vera countered. "Yeah, he lied. I get that. But he never proved that his 'buisness' came before you. From my point of view, he's proved that you mean the world to him. Kevin is like a brother to me, so I know what i'm talking about. He may be a man of few words...very few words, but he's the type of person that shows his emotions through actions." Gwen's gaze raised from the floor and up to the raven haired girl. "He's never let you get hurt in a fight if he could help it, he's always by your side wether we're fighting aliens or just hanging out, and all but throws a fit if another guy so much as _breathes_ in your direction. So call me crazy, but I think he loves you."

"If he loves me, then why did he break his promise?"

"That, I don't know, love. You'll have to ask him." Vera rose from her position, gesturing for Gwen to do the same. The Thunderbird hugged her Anodite friend, knowing she needed the affection.

"I should get going." Vera spoke softly when they broke apart. "Ben's picking me up soon."

"Another date with the infamous 'Ben 10'?" Gwen laughed.

"It's not a date." Vera replied sternly. "Think of it as...enjoying eachother's company."

"Then have fun 'enjoying'." Gwen laughed, seeing Vera off.

!

!

!

A half an hour later, Gwen emerged from her bathroom. Her petite body wrapped in a fluffy pink towel while her flaming red locks were contained in another. Her eyes absently wandered to her bedside table and to her phone. She picked up the red devise and saw that she'd missed four calls, all of which were from Kevin. Gwen scoffed and threw the phone back onto the table. Just as she'd began to towel dry her hair, a light and repititous tapping sounded from her window. Emerald orbs looked out of the glass to see none other than Kevin Levin standing several feet below, holding a handful of pebbles.

"What are you doing here?" Gwen asked venomously when she opened the window.

"Can we talk?" the boy asked shyly, something that was very un-Kevin-like. He shifted from one foot to the other during the few moments it took her to answer.

"Fine. But be quiet, my parents are home." she outstretched her hand and a ramp made of her magenta coloured mana made a path for the Osmosian. Once he was inside, he turned to face her. A hot blush covered his cheeks when he took in the sight of her clad only in a towel. Though, Gwen's expression never wavered. Her jade eyes hard and angry as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look, Gwen...I know I made you a promise but.. thier is a reason behind me not following through."

"Really? Enlighten me." she challenged. Kevin breathed deeply a few times before shoving one hand in his pocket, seeming to be fiddling with something.

"The Plumber buisness dosen't pay alot, ya know...and my mechanic services are limited these days since we seem to always be on missions...so the illegal trading was a way to make a little extra cash."

"You know good and well that the High Councel pays decently, Kevin. What in the world would you need 'extra cash' for?"

"This." he said breathily, bringing out a red box from his jean's pocket. Kevin took a few steps forward and gently grabbed Gwen's left hand, placing the box in her palm. She stared unsurely at the raven haired boy for a moment before turning her attention back to the box. She carefully lifted the lid and silently gasped at it's contents. It was a ring made of a single gemstone. It was clear for the most part, but had little splashes of pink and blue throughout.

"That's one of a kind." Kevin continued. "I know a jewler a few hundred light years away that specializes in unique stones. This one was particularly hard to find. It's from Chromastone's planet, More'Otesi. This is thier equivalent to our diamond, but they come in all sorts of different colors. This one is special because less than one percent of their crystals are multicolored."

"But why this one?"

"Because." Kevin replied with a smirk, taking the ring from it's box and sliding on Gwen's left hand's ring finger. "Because the colors are kinda like us. Always together...never one without the other." Kevin's sweet words almost had the red haired Anodite in tears. "Besides my mom, you guys are my everything...especially you." without missing a beat, he placed a sweet but chaste kiss on her lips. "You know how I feel about you, Gwen...I know I screw up with words something awful, but I hope my actions speak louder than that."

"They do, Kev. They do."


	4. Faithfully

**Maiden- This chapter's song is 'Faithfully' by Journey and or Glee. And it's also the alternate ending to 'Absolute Power' that I promised. Hope you enjoy!**

**Gwevin & Bera Oneshots**

**Chapter 4- Faithfully**

"You've got to be kidding me. Please say you're screwing with me, Tennyson." Kevin pleaded as he and Ben sat in the parking lot of Mr. Smoothie. The emerald eyed boy stared nonchalantly at his newly sane best friend while sipping his drink.

"Do you honestly think i'd joke about something like that?" Ben countered, his lips leaving the straw. Kevin's gaze averted him, shame drowning his thoughts. "Gwen exhausted herself trying to cover your butt. From filling out insurance papers for the people you hurt to convincing the mayor that this 'rampage' was just a drill for the local Plumber kids."

Obsidian eyes glanced back up at the brunette boy, seeing amusement laying behind concern in Ben's jade depths. Kevin couldn't blame him though. The Ultimatrix weilder was quite enjoying himself, seeing his best friend squirming in the hot seat after all the damage and distruction he caused, made for a very satisfying sight.

"I'm sorry..." Kevin murmured, only half expecting Ben to hear it.

"I'm not the one you should be appologizing to." the brunette's voice taking on a bitter tone. "If it had gone my way, you would'nt be sittin' here right now. Gwen was the one that convinced everyone that there was a way to save you."

Kevin stood silently and pulled a few bills from his pocket to cover both his and Ben's smoothies and walked to his car.

!

!

!

Kevin entered his house quietly, as to not disturb anyone who might be home. But from the looks of things, his mother and step father wasn't anywhere around.

_'Who can blame them?'_ Kevin asked himself as he climbed the stairs to his room. _'After everything i've done the past few days, I wouldn't be surprised if they never came back.'_ His room was just the way he left it. Messy and slightly disgusting. Empty cans of soda, take out containers and dirty clothes littered his floor and the heavy scent of motor oil and gasoline lingered in the air. It was comforting to be back in his own house, but unnerving at the same time. Maybe this was all he would have to look forward to. Being alone. He knew well that Ben, Gwen and Vera could take care of themselves on Plumber missions. They didn't need him. He was unnessesary. That thought alone brought Kevin Ethan Levin to cry for the first time in his life. It wasn't loud and painful cries, but soft sobbing that would break even the hardest of hearts.

"Kevin?"

Wet onyx eyes looked up to see his mother in the doorway, clearly unharmed, but quite nervous.

"Go away." he sobbed, curling up on his bed with his head resting on his knees. Mrs. Levin admitted that she was scared of her son, because she knew what he was capable of, but freight was outweighed by sorrow when she saw her only child crying. She carefully manuvered through the clutter on the floor and sat next to Kevin on the bed.

"I'll never go away, Kevin. I'm your mother and I love you." she spoke sweetly, wrapping her arms around her son's muscular torso. It took a few minutes, but Kevin finally uncurled himself and hugged his mother back. He cried into her shoulder until Mrs. Levin thought he'd made himself sick.

"I'm sorry, mom...soo soo soo sorry."

"It's fine, sweetheart. One of your friends dropped by a few days ago and explained everything."

"Gwen?" she nodded.

"I was wondering when you'd finally introduce me to her. She's a lovely young lady with such a good heart. She cares alot for you, Kev."

"Yea, I know." Kevin rested his head on his mother's shoulder, but this time with a small smile.

!

!

!

The next morning, Ben awoke rather late. It was around noon and no one had come to wake him. Sandra and Carl knew the boy needed his rest after what he'd endured the last few days, so they left him alone. The green eyed boy yawned and reached for his phone, seeing he had a few missed texts from Vera. She wanted him to meet her at Mr. Smoothie around noon, and he was already late. He sprang from the bed, grabbed a fresh set of clothes and slapped the Ultimatrix, taking off as Jetray. He landed five minutes later in the parking lot, seeing his Thunderbird girlfriend sitting atop one of the many tables. What caught his attention was the black long sleeve shirt she wore. It was quite a nice summer day so thier really wasn't a need for such clothing, but after catching glimpse of white bandages from underneath the sleeve's cuff, Ben caught on to what she was trying to conceal.

"Where's Gwen?" Ben asked, seeing the goth girl all by her lonesome.

"She spent the night in the hospital." Vera replied, causing her partner's eyes to widen. "After your grandpa brought Gwen home last night, her parents freaked. They rushed her to the E.R to discover she sustained a fractured shoulder, multiple burns, cuts and a slight concussion."

"What about you? Are you hurt worse than we thought?"

"Nothing I can't deal with." Vera rubbed her left arm gently.

"And Kevin?"

No sooner had he asked the question, Kevin's charger pulled into the parking lot. The ex-ruffian exited the car, earning himself a few hated stares from passers by, but held his head high as he made his way to Ben and Vera.

"Where's Gwen?" was his first question.

"Hospital." the couple replied simultaniously, causing the elder boy's eyes to widen.

"She's sustained some minor injuries and should be getting home later tonight." Vera monotoned. Kevin was silent a few minutes before taking Ben by the arm to talk in private.

"I hurt Gwen, didn't I?" Kevin asked, his voice slightly above a whisper.

"She's delt with worse." Ben responded, not wanting to push Kevin's sorrow further. "Her powers should have her healed soon."

"And Vera?"

"What about her?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Tennyson. She's wearing long sleeves and I doubt it's because of this 85 degree weather."

"...She's burned." Ben muttered. "When we tried to stop you the first time, you used Jetray's laser beam and it caught her right arm. It's only a second degree burn since she was in her hero form."

"Why am I such a screw up!" Kevin thundered, causing the Ultimatrix weilder to jump in surprise. "I'm supposed to be the good guy! But I always end up hurting the people I care about!"

This outburst wasn't like Kevin. Normally, he would've just kept all of that to himself instead of screaming it to the skies.

"Kevin, it's not as bad as it seems..."Ben tried to reason, but suddenly found himself at a loss for words. It was useless to point out that he and Vera saw Kevin as an older brother, because Kevin already knew that very well. And as for Gwen, Benjamin had known for a while that the feelings between his cousin and best friend ran deeper than a mere crush. He could only watch as Kevin mentally berating himself. The strain of understanding what he'd done was finally taking it's toll on the Osmosian.

"She dosen't blame you for anything, Kevin." both boys were surprised to see Vera approaching them, her left hand clutching her burned right arm. "Gwen loves you unconditionally, ya know? Because that's what love is. You take eachother as you are and except the parts of the other you can't change."

Something in the Thunderbird's words clicked in Kevin's mind. He managed a small, yet somewhat sad smile, and hugged the girl he loved like a little sister.

"I'll catch you guys later." he said, taking off towards his car. Neither Ben nor Vera bothered to ask where he was going.

!

!

!

Gwen awoke to an overly bright room. Something that didn't help her already pounding head. She tried to move, not exactly sure where she was, until she felt something tug at her arm. She noticed the IV dripping steadily and the bars on both sides of the bed she was laying in.

"Right. Hosptial." she groaned to herself, seeing as she was alone in the room.

"Mrs. Tennyson?" asked a nurse from the doorway. Gwen turned her head to let the nurse know she was listening. "You have a visitor, if you feel up to it."

"Yes, i'm fine. Send them in."

"Hey." Kevin greeted softly, a bouqet of yellow roses decorating his right hand.

"Hey yourself." Gwen smiled.

"How ya doin'?" Kevin came to a stop at the left side of the bed, placing the flowers next to her.

"Alright, I suppose." she responded, carressing one of the roses' petals. "I have a splitting headache and my shoulder hurts, but i'm okay."

Kevin's smile faded and his gaze avoided her, choosing to study the white tiled floor. Gwen noticed and reached to turn his head back to face her.

"I don't blame you for this, Kevin."

"I know...but it still dosent change the fact I did this to you." tears threatened to fall from his obsidian eyes, but he held them back as best he could.

"I forgive you. That's what you do when you love someone. You forgive them for the wrongs they do." her words had flowed soo naturally, Kevin had almost missed that fact that she admitted she loved him. His smile returned and his eyes stared affectionately at the redheaded Anodite.

"I promise i'll make it up to you. I'll take you out on a real date when you get outta here. No aliens, no plumber calls, just us."

"I'd like that." she responded with an equally sweet smile.


	5. One of the Boys

**Maiden- So, before you read, thier are a few things you need to know. 1- Ben and Vera aren't 'together' yet in this particular oneshot. 2- Vera is **_**slighlty**_** OOC 3- Gwen, Ben, Kevin and Vera all go to the same high school. This is so the story will flow more easily. And I don't own Ben 10 or 'One of the Boys' by Katy Perry. **

Gwevin & Bera Oneshots

Chapter 5- One of the Boys

Veridian could put up with alot of nonsence, but that didn't mean she had a high tolerance for it. The raven haired thunderbird hybrid audiably groaned and let her head fall heavily onto the top of the table. The latest argument between the infamous Ben 10 and his ex ruffian best friend still wafted through the air.

"Dude! I soo did not cry!" Kevin bellowed at the emerald eyed hero. Ben smirked, unphased, and took a sip of his mango and wheatgrass smoothie.

"Soo did. I saw that tear roll down your cheek at the ending!"

The quartet had seen 'Soul Surfer' earlier that afternoon and Ben swore that Kevin had cried when he saw the ending.

"The theater was pitch dark!" Kevin snapped, his obsidian eyes glaring daggers. "How the hell could you've seen anything!"

"Enhanced sences, remember?" Ben snickered, pointing to the ultimatrix.

"Ya know, if it wasn't for that fancy watch, you'd be nothin more than a dorky kid."

"Is that so, Levin?" Ben asked, sitting his smoothie down and standing from his seat. "Want me to prove you wrong?"

"As if you could."

"Enough!" Vera thundered, shooting a bolt of lightning between the two boys. "I've had it up to here with your bickering!" she emphasized by leveling her hand a few inches above her head. "Now shut up!"

"Damn, V. We were only havin' a conversation." Kevin pouted as he settled down.

"And that conversation would include brawling it out with my cousin?" Gwen asked, her emerald eyes narrowed towards her boyfriend.

"It's how guys show affection." Ben threw casually, lazily sipping on his drink.

"Always knew you'd come out the closet one day, Tennyson." Vera giggled.

"I'm not gay!" he sputtered. "Just watch this!" he then proceeded to burp out all the letters in the alphabet up to J.

"Disgusting." Gwen drawled, her nose wrinkling in disdain.

"Impressive." Vera responded, grabbing Kevin's pepsi and taking a gulp. "But I can do better." Ben's eyes almost bulged from thier sockets as the golden eyed girl belched out all 26 letters.

"Awesome." Kevin chuckled. "Benji was just shown up by a girl!"

The elder teens laugher was soon cut short by a deep bass voice.

"Ey baby V!"

Vera turned to see an african american boy dressed in a white tanktop, basket ball shorts, Jordans and backwards baseball cap.

"J.B." Vera smiled, jumping up to hug the boy.

"Didn't see ya t'day."

"Yeah, sorry. I was hanging with my friends."

"S'cool. Just 'member we gots the show next week, nd coach aint gon be too thrilled if you skip out."

"Not gonna happen, J.B. I'll be there."

"That's muh girl." and with a high five, the boy waved to the trio still seated at the table, and took off.

"Who was that?" Gwen asked, once J.B. was gone.

"A friend." Vera replied cooly, taking her seat beside the anodite.

"Boyfriend?" Kevin teased, winking his left eye.

"Not even close. He's just a friend."

"Yeah, cause you're like one of the boys." Ben added. "You're tougher than most guys I know, you kick major butt on our missions and your temper is brutal. Especially since you kicked Cash's ass last week when he cut in front of you in the lunch line."

Ben didn't have time to reconcile what happened before Vera's fist came down on the wooden table, snapping it in half and taking Ben with it. With a growl, the thunderbird proceeded to her car with flaming gold eyes.

"Way to go, Ben." Gwen seethed before taking off towards Vera.

!

!

!

"Am I really that...boyish?" Vera asked Gwen while staring at her reflection in her mirror.

"Not at all." Gwen replied, confidantly. "Ben's just an idiot."

"But he's right. I act more like a guy than I do a girl."

"You're just kinda tom-boyish...and Goth. No big deal."

"What if I changed my look?"

"Why? You look fine to me."

Vera's amber eyes serveyed her black and red corset style tanktop, worn in blue jeans underneath a black and red plaid mini skirt, and black converse.

"I just dont wanna always be labled as one of the guys. I want to be awknowledged as a girl too."

Gwen sighed in defeat.

"If you really want a change, be at my house tomarrow at noon and we'll give you a makeover."

!

!

!

Ben sighed miserably as he walked through Bellwood High's doors. The weekend flew by too fast for his liking. Usually, he'd be off having fun chasing down rouge aliens with his trio of friends, but this weekend had been a rare one. Not one Plumber call. The Tennyson boy slumped against his locker until a familiar elbow rested on his shoulder.

"Sup, Benji?" Kevin asked, dropping his backpack at his feet.

"This weekend was a total bust! Not one alien call."

"And? isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Not when you're stuck at home, beating the same dozen video games over and over again, while you and Gwen are out on dates."

"You could've hung with Vera."

"Yeah." Ben scoffed. "Like she'd ever hang with me anymore..."

"Right. The 'you're not a girl' comment you made friday."

"I didn't say she wasn't a girl, you moron! I just said she's like one of the guys and she got all mad!"

Kev was about to reply, but his jaw dropped at the figure making it's way towards him and Ben.

"V-Vera?" the younger sputtered as he caught sight of what made Kevin stop mid-argument. The thunderbird hybrid wore a short, very low cut black dress, with bright red lace around the hem, and black heels. Obsidian locks had been feathered, and golden eyes made up with black eye liner, and soft grey eye shadow.

"Hey guys." she smiled, spinning the combination to her locker, showing off her black french tipped manicure.

"What happened to you?" Ben asked, eyes still scanning her silouette.

"Nothing. Just thought it was time for a change. Like it?"

"Its...uh, different."

"Yeah, we've never seen you wear...something like that before." Kevin rebuttled.

"Apparently _they_ haven't either." Ben seethed, seeing multiple guys walk by and stare or whisle at his friend. His emerald eyes practically glowed in jealousy.

"Let 'em look." Vera deadpanned, beginning to walk away. "I didn't do this for them."

!

!

!

Ben's list of complaints had seriously grown from that morning. It started out as things like, it's monday, it's raining and cold outside, he had a pop quiz in math that he wasn't prepared for and the Ultimatrix fritzed again during gym class. Turning him into Rath, who instantly picked a fight with a few upper classmen. Earning Ben a week's worth of equipment duty. But his biggest peeve by far, was the constant and persistant flirting random guys tried on Vera.

"Why aren't you happy for her?" Gwen asked her cousin during study hall. This is the one class that the Tennysons didn't have with either Veridian or Kevin. "I mean she's never gotten this much attention from guys before."

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked, annoyed. "I pay her attention all the time!"

"But she sees you and Kev as older brothers. It's not the same."

"And that's the whole problem." he huffed, laying his head down on the desk. A few moments passed before Gwen's emerald eyes lit up, catching on to what Ben had ment.

"You like her, don't you?"

"So what if i do?" came his muffled reply. "I screwed up big time friday when I said she was one of the guys..."

"And that's precisely why she changed her look." Ben's head shot up to stare curiously at his cousin. "She came to me asking if i'd give her a makeover. More or less to prove to you that she's a _girl_ and wants to be treated as such from time to time."

!

!

!

The gym doors made a slight creak as Vera pushed them open and into the rush of cold air in the hallway. She breathed in the fresh scent of rain coming from the front doors...and a familiar grassy aroma. She turned her head to see Ben leaning against the wall beside the gym doors.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Study Hall?" she asked.

"Told the professor I got a Plumbers call, so he let me go." Vera smirked, knowing Ben loved the privilages being the weilder of the Ultimatrix brought him. "I could ask you the same thing in retrospect."

"Decided to skip out early. I have a prior engagement to get to."

As silence filled the air, this is when the teen hero noticed Vera's complete change in apparel. Instead of the sexy and slightly inapropriate dress she adorned earlier, she was dressed in blue jeans and a Nickleback tanktop.

"You look beautiful." he managed with a blush.

"You mean i _was_ beautiful. Kinda got tired of that."

"It's not the clothes that make you beautiful, it's who you are that does." Veridian Lakota can honestly say this is the first time she's ever blushed. "But i must say, I preferr this look though."

"That's awful sweet, coming from you." her comeback was a little icy.

"I know, and I wanna say i'm sorry. I totally didn't mean what i said friday, it just came out wrong. I don't see you as a 'guy' or even a little sister. I see you, as you."

"Well then, Mr. Casanova, if you wanna see me, all of me, get Gwen and Kevin and be in the auditorium at seven."

Vera walked away smirking victoriously, leaving a madly blushing Ben behind her.

!

!

!

The trio was shocked, to say the least, when they entered the auditorium at seven that night. Never had they imagined that Vera would be in a dance recidal. They took thier seats just as the curtain went up, revealing a group of boys with a single girl in the center. She wore slate grey cargo pants with a gold chain link belt, black converse, a mid-drif bearing, sleeveless black vest and multiple black bracelettes. She had onyx hair that was pulled back into a messy ponytail. The boys adorned similar outfits, the same cargo pants and converse but tight fitting black t-shirts and flat billed hats. When the music started, which was 'Just A Dream' by Nelly, the girl lifted her head so two golden eyes stared out at the audiance.

"Vera!" the trio all but shouted from thier seats. All three were mesmerized by every twist, turn and dip the young girl made. Her movements were soo fluid, almost like water. Ben was the one most amazed. None of the other dancers existed except for the golden eyed thunderbird girl.

**Maiden- crappy ending, I know. But i've been working on this for two days and i'm tired. Hopefully it turned out good anyway! And i've been obsessed with Nelly's song for like a week. I keep coming up with different dances for it. Anyway, be sure to leave me a nice lil review ;)**


	6. Mama's Song part 1

**Maiden- So, in honor of Mother's Day next month, this chapter is dedicated to that holiday and any and all mothers out there :) The song for this chapter is "Mama's Song" by Carrie Underwood. Yes, I know i've used her for two chapters already, but what can I say? I really like her! I hope you enjoy, and read and review!**

Gwevin & Bera Oneshots

Mama's Song

Vivid green eyes opened, followed by a groan. 32 year old Ben Tennyson silently cursed as he looked at the alarm clock perched on the bedside table. 8:00am blazed at him, urging the hero to get up. Ben turned to his right to see his wife still sleeping soundly. After placing a soft kiss to her soft ebony locks, he carefully rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom to dress.

"Mornin' grandpa." Ben called as he entered the kitchen. Max stood before the stove, humming a random tune as he scrambled eggs and bacon together. The nearly 80 year old man was literally half the man he used to be. Having lost most of his axcess weight and replaced his right arm with a bionic prostetic.

"You too, Ben. Vera and the kids still asleep?"

"Yup." Ben chuckled, taking a strip of bacon from the pan and popping it into his mouth. "Kenny and Amber should be down shortly to help with breakfast."

"Uhh, if it's all the same to you, i'd rather do the cooking. You remember what happened last time they tried to cook?"

"Yeah, still haven't completely got the scorch marks off the ceiling from where the toaster caught fire."

Max chuckled at the memory. Kenny was just like a mirror image of Ben when he was younger. Complete with the cocky attitude and sarcastic remarks. Amber, on the other hand, was just like her mother. Feisty and tempermental.

"How 'bout you go get the kids and wake Vera while I set the table?" Max offered while emptying his skillet of the egg and bacon mix onto a platter. Ben nodded and took off upstairs, and sped up once he heard a shreak.

"What is goin' on in here?" he asked, opening his daughter's bedroom door. His raven haired and golden eyed little girl had her brunette and jade eyed little brother pinned to the floor.

"Kenny used Upgrade to take over my hoverboard and drag me out the bed!" Amber seethed.

"Kenneth Ethan Tennyson, what have I told you about using the Omnitrix to torment your sister?"

"Gah, dad. I was only having a little fun." Kenny pouted, finally pushing Amber off him.

"Well go have fun getting dressed. Grandpa has breakfast ready, and we still need to wake mom. It's a special day, after all."

"It is?" Kenny asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion.

"It's mother's day, doofus." Amber grouched, punching him in the arm.  
"_Damn, they're just like me and Gwen at that age_." Ben laughed to himself.

"So get dressed, both of you." Ben ordered, pulling his son into hisown room. "_I knew it was a mistake to let Azmuth give that boy an Omnitrix at ten years old_."

!

!

!

The Ultimatrix weilder silently crept back into his and his wife's bedroom. The 33 year old thunderbird hybrid was still snuggled down underneath the black sheets. Ben chuckled lightly and went around to the opposite side of the bed to face his wife.

"Vera." he called softly, brushing a few strands of midnight hair behind her ear. Her brow knitted in aggrivation, not liking to be disturbed. "Come on, V. Wake up."

"Buzz off, Tennyson." she growled, pulling the covers over her face.

"Not today, baby." he smirked, jerking her out the bed to hold her bridal style.

"Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, put me down now!" she stormed as he carried her out of the room.

"Sure, babe." he grinned cheekily, letting her caramel coloured feet touch the floor of the kitchen.

"Now, explain to me why you drug me outta bed at this hour?" she grouched, adjusting her clothes. Ben's jade eyes lit up seeing his wife wearing one of his oversized t-shirts. The garmet hung baggily off her small frame, coming to rest at her mid-thigh.

"It's mother's day, dearest." he cooed, producing a bouquet of white roses from behind his back. Veridian's golden eyes widened in a mix of shock and realization. She took the flowers from her husband and inhaled thier sweet scent. "Now, go make yourself comfortable at the table. Grandpa made breakfast."

Vera grinned and kissed Ben softly, doing as she was told, sitting the roses in her lap as she ate.

"Vera?" Max asked suddenly, the Thunderbird/Souix girl raising her gaze to the retired Plumber. "Do me a favor, dear and close your eyes for a second."

"Why?"

"You'll see in just a minute." Vera didn't argue further and closed her honey eyes. A split second later, she felt something soft touch either cheek and a bright flash. She opened her eyes, seeing not only her son and daughter, but a picture being placed in front of her.

"That's a keeper." Ben laughed, seeing the slightly confused expression his wife wore in the photo as his children kissed thier mother on the cheeks.

"Happy Mother's day, mom." the kids chimed. Vera smiled and kissed both her children, plopping Kenny in her lap as Amber sat on the edge of the table.

"So where's my present, Tennyson?"

"V, we've been married 12 years. Why do you still call me that?"

"More fun for me." she smirked evily.

Ben sighed and reached for his left pocket, producing a black velvet box. Vera arched an elegant eyebrow, wondering what Ben was getting at.

"My wedding ring?" she deadpanned, opening the box.

"Remember how you told me when I asked you to marry me that you couldn't wear a ring cause of your powers? Well, I found a way around that. I sent the rings to Azmuth a few months back, who plated both your engagement ring and wedding band in zinothium. A metal that works well with electicity."

"So, I can wear my rings now?" she asked, slipping on both rings. Ben nodded, grinning wildly.

"And that's only part of your present."

"What's the other half, Benjy?"

Ben outwardly groaned at the horrible nickname Kevin gave him years ago. Vera often thought it hilarious to slip the name into a converstaion, knowing her husband hated it.

"Gwen should be over soon to take you to a spa."

"So while i'm escaping to a world where i'm not a mother and wife, you're gonna be stuck with four pre-teen kids. I love it!"

"It's not gonna be just me, dear. Kev's gonna help out too."

"Suuure. We all know how well that's gonna work out." Vera scoffed. "He'll end up sucking you into a football game, sumo slammers video game, or drag racing his Charger and the DX Mark 10 around the city."

"Seriously, V. Kev and I can handle four kids. How hard could it be?"

!

!

!

Ben was seriously beginning to regret what he'd said earlier. Never in his wildest dreams did he think having to babysit hisown son, daughter, neice and nephew would be this hard. Kenny and Devlin had snuck out the house and were racing hover boards around the block, and Quinn had snatched one of her mother's spell books, so she and Amber had been experimenting with magic. Causing Kevin and Ben to realize both thier daughters were anodites, but not before Quinn summoned several of Charmcaster's rock pets.

"Kenneth Ethan Tennyson, I swear if you misbehave one more time, i'm taking the Omnitrix!" Ben thundered throughout the house. His son, as Spitter, bowed his head in defeat. The entire living room being covered in slime.

"Quinn Verdona Levin, if your mother finds out you swiped her spell book, she'll have you grounded for a month!" Kevin scolded his youngest child. The burgundy haired girl stared with teary jade eyes at her father, handing over the stolen book.

"Don't be soo hard on them, boys." Max interupted, comming to his great-grandchildren's aid. "They're just kids. And if memory serves, you two and the girls were just like them at that age." he finished with a chuckle. "C'mon kids, let's give your dad and uncle a break."

"How does the girls handle those kids?" Kevin groaned, falling onto the sofa and running a hand through his lenghtened onyx hair.

"Beats the hell outta me, bud." Ben replied, coming to sit beside his son's namesake. "I just hope they're having a better time than us."

!

!

!

"Ah, this is the life." Gwen sighed, seeming to melt under the hands of a massuse.

"Mmmhmm. We should've done this sooner." Vera replied, seeming to have the same reaction as the redheaded Anodite. A small, yet peaceful smile, was etched onto the Sioux girl's caramel features. But it disapeared as soon as it came, followed by her golden eyes flying open in alarm. She sat upright, wrapping herself in the towel beneath her, and dashed off into the nearby restroom. Gwen followed after her, hearing the ungodly retching.

"Vera?" she called into the overly lit room. The responce she got, wasn't what she was hoping for. Only more retching, followed by painfilled moans. "Vera, you okay?"

"...no." came her weak reply. A few seconds later, Gwen heard the toilet flush and Vera emerge from the stall, her hand to her mouth.

"What happened?"

"I don't know...must've been something I ate."

"Which was?"

"Max cooked breakfast this morning, which i'm almost positive was normal human food."

"Probably not." Gwen giggled. "If I know my grandpa, he probably fixed salamander eggs and alligator bacon."

"Please don't mention food right now." Vera replied with wide eyes and a hand on her stomach.

"You think you're up to finishing out our day? I can always call Ben to come take you home."

"No. I'm fine. Besides, how often to we just get to hang out and do what we want, without some random alien attack?"

**Maiden- Don't worry, i'm not leaving you on a cliffhanger for long. I just decided i'm doing this chapter in two parts, since writing it as a whole would be a bit long. So, what's your guess as to why Vera's sick? If you guess right, you win a cookie and i'll credit you in part 2. Read and Review kiddies!**


	7. Mama's Song part 2

Gwevin & Bera Oneshots

Mama's Song part 2

The silent halls of Bellwood Memorial Hospital erupted into a frenzied panic within a blink of an eye. The sharp clack of metal doors echoed throughtout the hospital and two well built men came running in. The taller was slightly more broad than the other, having long obsidian hair with eyes to match. The smaller having shaggy brunette locks and acidic green eyes. They skidded to a halt in front of the nurses's desk.

"Vera...Tennyson...where is...she?" Ben gasped, struggling to catch his breath. The elderly woman eyed the two for a moment.

"Are you family?"

"Yes. I'm her husband."

"And him?"

"Her brother." Ben replied instantaniously. Technically the brunette didn't lie. Kevin and Vera had struck up a brother/sister bond in thier late teens. They even fought like siblings. Besides, the Ultimatrix weilder knew his cousin would surely fire him out the window with her mana, if she found out Kevin had to wait outside.

"Room 243, down the hall and to your left."

The two didn't even have to look for the room numbers on the wall, due to Gwen standing outside in the hallway.

"What's wrong? What's the emergency?" Ben all but shouted at his anodite cousin. Gwen took a deep breath before explaining.

"When we were at the spa, Vera got sick and threw up a few times. She insisted she was fine and that it was something she'd ate. But when we got to the mall, she said her vision was going fuzzy and she needed to sit down. Soon after I got her to the food court, she collapsed and was unresponsive. I freaked and teleported us here. She's been unconsious ever since."

Ben's eyes widdened in horror with every passing sentence.

"How is she now?" he asked nervously.

"Dunno." Gwen breathed. "The doctors took a few blood tests a while ago and have yet to give us the results."

"So, can we see her?" Kevin asked.

"No, the doctor wants to get the test results before anyone can see her."

"Mrs. Levin?"

Gwen turned on her heel to see Vera's doctor holding her file.

"Are you Veridian's husband?" he questioned to Ben. The brunette nodded in reply. "Well I believe congratulations are in order." the man smiled, earning confused stares from the trio. "Vera's symptoms are common ailments with pregant women. Nothing to worry about. With some prenatal vitamins, she'll be just fine."

Ben's jade eyes dialated and he fell back, out cold.

He awoke inside Vera's hospital room, sitting upright in a chair.

"I thought fainting was Kev's thing." Vera laughed. Ben was happy to see her awake and responsive, but also nervous. "So, i guess the doctor told you..."

"Yeah. How far along?"

"Five weeks. He says the baby's healthy and poses no medical threat to me."

"You're happy about this?"

"Why would I not be?" Vera deadpanned.

"It's just that we have two kids already! Kenny's 10 and Amber's 11, what the hell would we to do with a newborn?"

"Love it and raise it, Tennyson. If you don't want a part in my baby's life, then you're free to go."

"I'm not leaving you, Vera. I'm just surprised."

"That's the biggest damn understatement of the year. You FAINTED in the hallway! And now you're saying you don't want another baby! Get the hell out!"

Ben tried to reason with his wife, but the second her hands started glowing with electricity, he decided to obey her orders.

!

!

!

The next few weeks were, putting it mildly, hell for Ben. He'd taken to sleeping on Kevin and Gwen's couch, due to the fact Vera flat out refused him inside their house. Finally, he pleaded with his cousin to persuade Vera into forgiving him. The anodite found it hard to refuse her twin cousin, and reluctantly excepted to help him.

She pulled up to the Tennyson household about noon, precisely a month later. Her red Corvet glided to a halt beside Ben's DX Mark 10. Gwen needn't knock, been given a key to the house years ago, so she let herself in.

"Vera?" she called into the seemingly empty dwelling. Seconds later, Gwen found a carbon copy of Ben attatched to her leg.

"Aunt Gwendolyn!" Kenny shouted in glee.

"Hi, kiddo. Where's mommy?" she asked, hoisting the ten year old up into her arms.

"Backyard. She's training with Amber."

"Let's go check on 'em, shall we?"

!

!

!

Golden eyes closed in concentration, focusing all her energy into the palms of her hands. Slowly, light pink mana gathered at her fingertips. Shaping and forming into disks. Amber let out a slight cry and launched them towards her mother. Vera easily dodged the first one, and shattered the second with a blast of lightning. She then shot a small volt towards her daughter, who managed to deflect it using a mana sheild.

"You're improving quickly." Vera chuckled, motioning that the training had stopped for the moment. Amber smiled broadly, falling back onto the grass to catch her breath.

"That's because she has the potential to be a great anodite." Gwen chimed, walking out onto the patio with Kenny in tow.

"What do I owe the honor, Gwen?"

"Oh, just thought i'd drop by to see how you're doing."

"This is about Ben, isn't it?" Vera rebuttled sharply.

"Yes." Gwen sighed, defeated. "He's at his witts end, V. He wants to appologize, but he's scared that you'll just blast him through the roof."

"He deserves it. How could a self respecting man deny hisown child?"

"Ben didn't deny any child of his. He simply stated that he didn't plan on having more kids. But that's not to say he isn't happy about this."

"He sure didn't sound happy."

"Ben's a complicated person to understand. You of all people should know that."

"I do understand that. What I don't understand is how he could look me in the eye and ask me what we're supposed to do with a newborn."

"He was just shocked, Vera. Cut him some slack. He's been triple shifting himself with being a full time hero, father and husband."

"But that's still no excuse."

Gwen's temper was close to snapping. Never had she dealt with someone this stubborn other than Kevin. She loved Ben like a brother and hated seeing him soo depressed.

"You're impossible!" the redhead suddenly yelled, startling the two children on the patio. "I come here on Ben's behalf, pleading with you to hear me out, and you turn your back on everything I've said! Veridan Lakota, I have no idea what my cousin sees in you!"

"Neither do I!" Vera suddenly shouted back, tears filling her eyes. "I'm the last choice he should've made! I'm a loner, a freak of nature, a goth and a smart ass! Why the hell the 'savior' of the whole damned universe chose me, i'll never know!"

"Is that what this is about?" Gwen asked cautiously.

"Partly...Sometimes I just wanna be free again...to go back home and see the family i've left behind. To be a free spirit again who dosen't have to answer to anyone or anything she does."

"We all feel that way sometimes, V. But you have to be careful what you wish for. I felt the same way a few years ago when I turned down grandma's offer to go to Anodyne. I ofted regretted the decision, but then I saw the reasons why I didn't go. Ben and Kevin."

Vera seemed to ponder over the entire conversation. It was a few moments before she spoke again.

"Tell the doofus to come home."

!

!

!

Six months quickly came and went for the quartet. Wakha Kiayas, Veridan's race, give birth in only six months. Whereas human females require nine. She and Ben had learned of the gender two months into the pregnancy. Vera and Gwen were elated to learn it was a little girl. Ben was dissapointed at first, but quickly warmed up to the idea of another daughter. Kevin and Ben were the ones that named her. Roxanne Casandra Tennyson, but they'd call her Roxy for short. She had a mixture of black and brunette hair, a medium skin tone and her father's jade eyes.

**Maiden- Finally, my oneshot collection is finished! Keep a watch for my new Ben 10 fic, 'Wake Me Up Inside' comming soon! **


End file.
